A Troll In Heat Is a Troll In Need
by PurpleAmbitions
Summary: Tavros needs some romantic closure, and Gamzee fullfills this purpose. Contains: GamTav, Cussing, duh it's Gamzee. -Janie


**This will be the only chapter, and if I do decide to make a series, I will use this as their first time. /cough cough I'm lazy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

It was warm that night. Extremely warm. Too warm.

Tavros panted. What was going on down there? He'd been aroused before, but not this badly. How come he was feeling this way? Suddenly he felt the urge to just tackle Gamzee and demand he take him, but he fought the urge. The purple-blooded troll would think you were a weirdo, and he REALLY didn't want that.

So Tavros just sat there, fidgeting, while Gamzee talked about pie and how he really wanted to rap again like they used to.

Tavros smiled.

"That'd be great Gamzee. I was uh, just thinking about how much fun that'd be."

"I motherfuckin' know brother! I'll be a little rusty because of that long time we motherfuckin' spent away from each other."

"Uh, I know Gamzee." Tavros continued to fidget. "Same here. I hope I uh, don't suck too bad."

"Motherfuckin' nonsense brother."

Gamzee stood up, and started a rap. Tavros listened. He tried to focus on the words, but was proven to have a hard time due to the growing pain in his pants.

"U-Uh... H-hey... Gamzee?"

Gamzee stopped and looked over at the chocolate-blooded troll.

"Hmmm? What the motherfuck is it?"

Tavros bit his lip a little, embarrassed about what he was about to say.

"You... know when you get uh... b-boners?"

Gamzee laughed a bit. "Of course, of course. Motherfuck. Why? What brought that up?"

"Well uh... I kinda..."

"Have one you mean? Well motherfuck. I can smell the hormones on you, bro." Gamzee smirked.

Tavros blushed deeply. "Well, uh, I just wanted to say, it's not because I was thinking of sexual things with uh, you. It was just that… it was just kind of random. O-Or maybe because I'm in heat or something..."

"Can't it be both?"

This struck Tavros as surprising. There was a heavy atmosphere of awkwardness for a while. They hadn't really talked about their feelings since...

Well, he didn't want to get into that. All you need to know is that there was some kissing and heavy petting.

Now that Tavros thought about it though, it struck him as weird that he and Gamzee never talked about that one night again... Perhaps because Gamzee was sober... and maybe because he didn't remember, which saddened Tavros a little. He had let all his feelings out, and the cruel side of Gamzee—the sober side of Gamzee-didn't seem to care.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Gamzee sliding his hand on Tavros's shoulder. He squeezed it a little. Tavros hadn't even noticed that he was crying. The highblood pulled the Taurus into an embrace. They pulled away for a bit, just to lock eyes for a brief moment before softly kissing.

It was a small kiss, but it was enough to send shock waves throughout Tavros's body. He made the kiss deeper, grasping Gamzee's shirt. Gamzee slowly slid his hands around Tavros's tiny waist. After a while, Gamzee pulled away.

"Holy motherfuck..."

Tavros blushed. "S-sorry..."

"Why're you apologizing? Not only was that motherfucking amazing; I kinda initiated it."

Tavros quickly shook his head.

"No no, I'm the one with the tears. And I'm pretty sure that kiss was out of pity for a sad individual like me..."

Gamzee tilted his head. "Tavbro, I never do anything out of pity. That kiss was as motherfuckin' genuine as my love for motherfuckin' Faygo."

"I-It was real? R-Really?"

"Of course, I wouldn't motherfuckin' lie to you."

"I'm... glad Gamzee." Tavros gave him a smile.

"I'm guessing we're going to have to do something about your motherfuckin' boner."

"Uh, oh! I-I... guess. Uh. Only if you want, Gamzee."

"No problem Tav. And of course I would motherfucking want to. It is you after all. And to be motherfuckin' honest, I've had a crush on you for a while now."

Tavros looked a little confused, but excited. There was his answer. He didn't remember. But it didn't matter anyway. The Gamzee he had grown to love was in love with him too, and that's all that mattered.

"That's... w-wonderful Gamzee..."

He kissed him again.

Gamzee kissed back, sliding his hand under Tavros's shirt. He knew to be gentle, since this would be his new matesprit's first time. Hell, it was his first time too. But he knew what to do, or at least had a general idea.

Tavros gasped a little as Gamzee started playing with his nipples. He moaned quietly. He knew how it felt to be felt up by the purple-blooded troll sober, but never this gentle. He couldn't really decide which he liked better.

Gamzee pinched the Taurus's nipples, in which Tavros replied with a moan and grasping of the carpet. The Capricorn then lifted Tavros's shirt off and licked his nipple slowly. He took it into his mouth and sucked a bit.

Tavros moaned. "G-Gamzee... th-that f-feels good..." He grasped the purple-blooded seme's horns, squeezing them from the pleasure. Gamzee grunted a bit. His hands dropped down to his waist, and unbuttoned Tavros's pants.

As soon as they were off, Tavros spread his legs wide and panted.

"G-Gamzee... s-sorry for b-being so d-demanding... but it r-really hurts..."

Gamzee smirked and kissed him. "I almost motherfuckin' forgot you were in heat or something."

He then proceeded to slide off his own pants, and shirt. He crawled on top of Tavros, thoroughly enjoying the position the Taurus was in.

Tavros spread his legs a little wider, wanting the Capricorn to just thrust into him already.

Gamzee pressed the tip of his dick against Tavros's entrance. Tavros let out a little moan, and began to pant. The highblooded troll then, to the Taurus's dismay, started teasing him slowly. He would slide the tip in, act like he was about to thrust, and then pull back out.

Tavros whined a bit.

"G-Gamzee... uh... N-not to be demanding again but... uh... c-could you thrust it in?"

Gamzee smirked. "Are you motherfuckin begging?"

Tavros blushed and nodded. "S-s-sorry..."

The Capricorn grabbed Tavros's chin and kissed him.

"No need for all these apologies, Tav."

Suddenly, Gamzee slid it in deep without warning, causing Tavros to claw the floor and scream his name in absolute ecstasy. He had never felt something so good.

"O-Oh! G-Gamzee! So big!" Tavros arched his back, making Gamzee get deeper. Gamzee grabbed his hips and held them down, just so he could control the thrusts. He started slow and soft, because this was the little Taurus's first time after all. Tiny moans could be heard from the small troll as Gamzee kept that pace.

"Man... feels really motherfuckin' tight."

"G-Gamzee... You're really big... S-so I-I g-guess... th-that's why..."

"Heh, I guess you're right." Gamzee started thrusting it in harder. Tavros moaned loudly with each thrust inside him. It felt so right. Gamzee inside of him. He felt if it was anyone else, it wouldn't feel right. And why should it? Gamzee was the one always defending him. Gamzee was the one always paying attention to him. Gamzee was the one who had always made him feel like a troll. And now he was loved by him.

Tavros pulled Gamzee's face to his own and kissed him deeply. He wanted to feel Gamzee cum inside him. To truly be his. Forever.

Gamzee received the kiss amorously, quickening his pace.

He started to pant heavily, both growing closer to climax.

"G-Gamzee! I-I love y-you!"

Tavros came hard, tensing up and clenching his fists tightly. He moaned loudly. Watching the cute, sexy display threw Gamzee over the edge, climaxing inside him hard.

They both panted breathlessly for a few seconds, giving each other small kisses and nuzzles. Gamzee laid beside Tavros, kissing him again.

"That was a motherfuckin'... motherfuckin'…. miracle."

Tavros giggled and cuddled up to him. "It uh... was. I guess."

They both drifted off into a comfortable sleep, with new deep love in their hearts

**Welp, that's it! I Shall take requests, as long as it's one of our ships on our profile.**

**Cheyenne'll add a story soon, and if she doesn't, then I'll murder her.**

**Anyway, Bye for now~**


End file.
